I'd Come For You
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: So carefully, she slides her fingers down her throat."You're beautiful Blair, You just don't believe it" C/B Oneshot, Chuck comes for Blair when she needs him most.


**AN: Heya, this is a C/B one-shot that just came to me the other day and I thought I'd post it. Let me know what you think, I love reviews ;P**

She's beautiful. She just doesn't believe it....

She runs to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face, her stomach already churning at the thought of what she is about to do. And she is about to do it, of course she is. There is absolutely no doubt about it. Even though the she has repeated to herself over and over again that it is the last time. Every time is the last time. But something always happens to change that. She can't stop now. She's beyond help. Beyond saving.

She cries but no one sees her....

She heads towards the toilet, lifting up the lid slowly. Slowly. This way she has enough time to think about what she's doing. It doesn't make much of a difference though. Her decision is already made. She's made up her mind and nothing, nothing will sway her. She's stubborn, always has been, always will be. Some people don't like that about her but she can't change it. She can't be who people want her to be. She can't change herself for them. She can't be perfect, but that won't stop her from trying.

She screams but no one hears her...

So carefully, she slides her fingers down her throat. She retches but nothing happens. She tries again, this time less gently and with more passion. She has to do this. The quicker she gets this part over and done with, the quicker the relief will come. This time she's successful. She hates the feeling and the taste and the smell. But she enjoys the emptiness. When she does this, all of her pent up emotions come out with the contents of her stomach and it feels almost good. The relief makes her knees buckle. But all too soon the relief goes away and is instead replaced with guilt. She is so weak. And with the guilt comes shame, burning shame and she can't stand it. She flushes the toilet and runs to the bedroom, her hands shaking. She picks up her pillow to muffle the screams now escaping her lips. She's a failure.

Their words echo in her ears, until she can't hear anything else....

She remembers everything, while she screams. Everything. Everything that they've said to her.... Their names flash through her head: Her Mum, Her Dad, Serena, Nate, The Girls at school, Jenny, Gossip Girl, Chuck of course, he stands out in her head the most, the one person whose opinion matters to her. Even Dan and Vanessa are there. And at that moment she hates them all. Their words are all she can hear. But then she remembers it's not their fault. She's not supposed to hate them. She's supposed to hate herself. It's her fault after all. She forgot that for a moment there. She won't forget again.

She needs him, so he comes for her.....

She wants Chuck with her. She wants him there to hold her hand, to stroke her hair, to tell her everything is going to be okay, but she knows that's not going to happen so she screams louder and cries harder and while she's doing that she doesn't hear him knock on her door, doesn't hear his footsteps echo on the cold floor. But she feels him wrap his arms around her. And she feels whole again. The emptiness she had longed to feel disappears when their bodies make contact but she wants it to go away now. Now that he's here. She whimpers slightly because she wants to tell him the answers to the hundreds of questions she can see in his eyes. She wants to but she just can't. He squeezes her tight to let her know that he understands and he's here for her.

"The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything" He whispers softly into her ear.

"And why would you do that?" She whispers back, just as softly, clutching his fingers.

"Because I love you" When those words leave his mouth, Blair experiences relief beyond anything she has ever felt before. He loves her. He sees her when she cries, hears her when she screams and his words are now the only words echoing in her head. She needed him and he came for her.

"You're beautiful Blair. You just don't believe it"


End file.
